Zombie Attack! (Part 1)
Zombie Attack! (Part 1) is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Zombie Kanaki Mio attacks Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia. In the subplot, Dino Charge Rangers are gonna fight Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz, as well as Red Meridian Ranger, Spade Ace Ranger, Red Japan Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger are training. Transcript *(This episode begins with Tyler and Shelby) *'Tyler': Who are you? *'Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz': Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz. I'm here to defeat you. *'Shelby': We afraid not. Let's go, Tyler. It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger... *'Tyler': Ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engaged! *'Shelby and Tyler': Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! *(Shelby and Tyler transform into Dino Charge Pink Ranger and Dino Charge Red Ranger) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Let's go! *(Dino Charge Red Ranger, Dino Charge Pink Ranger and Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz are fighting each other) *(A live-action Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Riley Griffin, Prince Philip III and Koda arrives) *'Dino Charge Pink Ranger': Did you guys find anything? *'Koda': Yes. Talk later. Morph now. *'Kendall Morgan': Dino Charger... *'Ivan, Chase Randall, Riley Griffin, Prince Philip III and Koda': Ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engaged! *'Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Riley Griffin, Prince Philip III and Koda': Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! *(Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Riley Griffin, Prince Philip III and Koda transform into Dino Charge Rangers) *(Dino Charge Rangers and Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz are fighting each other) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Let's finish this as a team! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engaged! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Energize! Dino Saber, Power Slash! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Lightning Final Strike! *(Dino Charge Rangers slashes Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz) *'Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz': Aah! *(Warrior Gods Rider Shadow Faiz is defeated and Dino Charge Blue Ranger got the SB-555B Shadow Faiz Driver) *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': I got it. *(Dino Charge Raners transform back into Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Tyler, Shelby, Riley Griffin, Prince Phillip III and Koda) *'Tyler': What you got there? *(Koda is holding a Suika Lockseed) *'Koda': A Suika Lockseed. *(Warrior Gods Rider Baron arrives) *'Tyler': Baron, what are you doing here? *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': I'm going to give you these for Code Blue. *(Warrior Gods Rider Baron throws a Kurumi Lockseed and two Himawari Lockseeds to Chase Randall, Koda and Riley Griffin) *(Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle arrives) *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': Zac? *'Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle': Here got something for Code Blue. *(Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle throws a Suika Lockseed to Prince Philip III) *'Prince Philip III': Thanks. *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': Can you put the SB-555B Shadow Faiz Driver, Kurumi Lockseed, two Suika Lockseeds and two Himawari Lockseeds on the package box to Code Blue? *'Tyler': Sure. Can you use the Dandeliner Lockseeds to meet Gaim at New York? *'Warrior Gods Rider Baron': Of course we can. Let's go, Zac. *(Warrior Gods Rider Baron and Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle use the Dandeliner Lockseeds to transform into Dandeliners) *(Warrior Gods Rider Baron and Warrior Gods Rider Knuckle got on the Dandeliners and flying away to New York) *(At Avengers Tower) *(We see Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Peter Parker, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander and Danny Rand are wearing their towels in their waist) *'Mordecai': Okay, guys, we finish our shower. *'Rigby': We're sparkling clean. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yep. *(Ant-Man arrives) *'Ant-Man': Guys, Tony needs us. He got a package from Dino Charge Rangers. *'Troll Moko': Alright, Iron Man needs us at his room. *'Randy Cunningham': Right. *'Serina': shower Dan, could you come in here and help me rub on this new scented body oil? *'Dan Zembrovski': Sure. Why not. *(Amuu appears behind Serina in the shower) *'Amuu': Can you help us to wash our back? *'Randy Cunningham': Sure. (To Mordecai, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Peter Parker, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander and Danny Rand) We'll catch up with you guys. We have to wash their backs. *'Mordecai': Good luck, Dan, Randy. You gonna need it. *(Back with Red Meridian Ranger, Spade Ace Ranger, Red Japan Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger) *(Red Meridian Ranger, Spade Ace Ranger, Red Japan Ranger, Red Data Ranger and Red Eagle Ranger are fighting each other) *'Red Meridian Ranger, Spade Ace Ranger, Red Japan Ranger and Red Data Ranger': Red Beam! *(Red Meridian Ranger, Spade Ace Ranger, Red Japan Ranger and Red Data Ranger uses Red Beam to attack Red Eagle Ranger and blocks it by is Katana) *'Red Meridian Raner': Well done. *(Back with Kanaki Mio) *'Kanaki Mio': Suki Ijimo, Tomoka Sayamo, Tamaki Usagi, Norazomi Nakaharu and Bia are gonna find anything. I have to find anything. *(Ultron Subsubprime arrives) *'Ultron Subsubprime': I'm afraid not. *'Kanaki Mio': Who are you? *'Ultron Subsubprime': Ultron Subsubprime. Then, this is for you. *(Ultron Subsubprime injects Kanaki Mio with a Zombie Serum) *(Ultron Susubprime flying away) *'Kanaki Mio': Buh. I feel funny now. What's happening to me? Aah! *(Kanaki Mio transform into Zombie Kanaki Mio) *'Zombie Kanaki Mio': I'm a zombie. Zombie needs zombie friends. Zombies needs more zombies. Zombies needs more zombie. *'Suki Ijimo': Oh, hey, Kanaki, what's up? *(Zombie Kanaki Mio bites Suki Ijimo on the arm) *'Zombie Kanaki Mio': Mmm. Yum. *'Suki Ijimo': Hey, what is this now? What did you do to me? I don't feel really good. Whoa! *(Suki Ijimo transform into Zombie Suki Ijimo) *'Zombie Suki Ijimo': Oh. I'm a zombie. *'Zombie Kanaki Mio': Follow me. We'll find more people. *'Tomoka Sayamo': Oh, hello. *(Zombie Kanami Mio and Zombie Suki Ijimo bites Tomoka Sayamo on the arms) *'Tomoka Sayamo': Hey, what are you doing? Ow! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did you girls do to me? I'm feeling crazy. Oh! *(Tomoka Sayamo transform into Zombie Tomoka Sayamo) *'Zombie Tomoka Sayamo': I'm Zombie Tomoka. *'Zombie Kanaki Mio, Zombie Suki Ijimo and Zombie Tomoka Sayamo': We are the Zombie Avengers. We eat people. *'Tamaki Usagi': Oh, hey. *(Zombie Kananki Mio bites Tamaki Usagi on the arm) *'Tamaki Usagi': Ow! Oh, no! What happened? I feel weird. What's happening to me? Aah! *(Tamaki Usagi transform into Zombie Tamaki Usagi) *'Zombie Tamaki Usagi': Err. I'm a zombie now. *'Zombie Kanaki Mio, Zombie Suki Ijimo, Zombie Tomoka Sayamo and Zombie Tamaki Usagi': We eat people. We are Zombie Avengers. We are the Zombie Avengers. We need people. *'Norazomi Nakaharu': (Gasps) Oh, my, my. Oh! *(Zombie Kanaki Mio, Zombie Suki Ijimo, Zombie Tomoka Sayamo and Zombie Tamaki Usagi bites Norazomi Nakaharu) *'Norazomi Nakaharu': Aah! What's going on with me? Aah! *(Norazomi Nakaharu transform into Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu) *'Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu': I'm a zombie now. *'Zombie Kanaki Mio, Zombie Suki Ijimo, Zombie Tomoka Sayamo, Zombie Tamaki Usagi and Zombie Norazomi Nakaharu': We are Zombie Avenegrs. We are Zombie Avengers. *'Bia': Oh, hey, girls. *(Zombie Kanaki Mio bites Bia on the arm) *'Bia': Oh, no. What is going on here? Aah! Aah! *(Bia transform into Zombie Bia) *'Zombie Bia': Time to find people. *be continued... Gallery PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge1.jpg PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge4.jpg PowerRangersDinoSuperCharge5.jpg 21d9cae8.jpg 2013 11 24 20 12 15.jpg Cap2014-07-28-14h59m28s13.jpg Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited